Without Words
by Rhage-on-sugar1996
Summary: She remembered those day clearly. No air-conditioner just paper fans and the stars. He was the reason for her career choice. He went away to war and she followed as closely as she could. She trained hard and made herself useful and it got her far. She would take Operation Outcome down by herself.
1. Chapter 1

Darcy gritted her teeth against the pain regretting not packing pain killers that morning as she pierced her inner thigh with a piece of broken clay from the broken toilet she sat upon. She dropped the shard of clay and used her fingers to dig out the metal pill like chip that was used to track her. She leant against the cubical wall as she worked it out of the opening.

"Ah-ha!" Came her exclamation of achievement and pain. She held the chip between her teeth as she shrugged off her cardigan and used it as a make-shift bandage. She held it tighter to the wound keeping pressure on it and took big breaths through her gritted teeth. She slowly stretched out her leg testing to see if it could be used to its fullest.

"Gonna have to do." She hissed to herself. Darcy struggled to stand but once she got her footing she limped out of the cubical. She shuffled towards the women who lay dead on the tiled floor, trails of blood leaking from her nose. She dropped ungracefully to the floor, took the chip from between her teeth and shoved it into one of the women's pockets. Scooting back she winced as the movement irritated the wound. She couldn't let it bother her, her main priority know was to get out of the country in the next twenty-four hours. She heaved herself up off the ground, then bent at the knees again, grabbed the women under her armpits and dragged her over to the cubical she had recently vacated. Darcy swiped her messenger bag from the counter and headed out the door.

First stop, medic bay. Darcy took whatever she needed. Bandages, disinfectant, pain killers and rags. She wouldn't have time to stitch it up so it would most likely scar, her first one ever, that must have been a record or something.

Second stop, car park. Darcy shouldered her bag higher upon her shoulder blade. She confidently made her way over to the nearest beat up car. Covering her hand with then end of her sleeve she punched the glass. Darcy shook her fist out wincing. She grabbed the handle, reached into the car pushing down the lock button, and opened the door. She glanced around, after seeing no one she brushed the glass shards off of the black leather seat and got in closing the door. Her brows furrowed as she hotwired the car, her mind conjured a map and she dotted out the main marks, the safe place where she keeps her weapons, the bank safe that keeps her money and passports, the black market where she could get some supplies without anyone knowing and the nearest airport.

The synthetic lighting was dull, Darcy was struggling to read the newspaper in front of her with only her contacts in. She would have to pick up a new pair of specs when given the chance. Highlighters littered the bathroom counter, the newspaper graffiti on with fluoro pinks, yellows and red pen scribbled in the margins. Circle's littered the front page, inclosing the words government, Treadstone, spy network and any others like it.

"No wonder…" Darcy let the sentence drop remembering the horrific event that had led up to this point. They would be out to get her when they found the other woman dead. Darcy riffled around in her bag and pulled out a folder and her pencil case. Snatching out a pair of scissors she started to add to the clippings that were stacked and paper clipped to the grey folder. She shifted through the pile, her hands stilled over a photograph. Her fingers flittered over the man's face and the name printed on the bottom, Aaron Cross, but she had known him before that, when he was Kenneth from Reno. They had grown up in the same group home. She remembered those day clearly. No air-conditioner just paper fans and the stars. Stolen kisses and sweaty handholding. He was the reason for her career choice. He went away to war and she followed as closely as she could. She trained hard and made herself useful and it got her far. Darcy let her head drop into her hands. He would be gone now, dead like the other Operative Agents. She carefully placed the photo back into the folder. She would take Operation Outcome down by herself and at the end she would relieve herself of this eternal tiredness, this feeling of grief that would only be fulfilled by a dead man. She shoved the folder and pencil case back into her bag leaving out the scissors.

'Clip, clip…..' Darcy brushed the detached strands from his hair. She looked up and ran her fingers through her new fringe that rested just above her eyes. She shoved the scissors in the bin under the counter then made her way back out into the airports food court. Darcy made her way towards her gate.

"Manila, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy patted herself down once again. Her appearance was tidy and professional. A lantern hang from around her neck, her Sterisyn Morlanta ID. The guard, Joseph, at the front gate was friendly, up for a chat but weary as her name wasn't on the list. In her mind, as he spoke, key words were highlighted. Third SM corp. visitor, Dr. Marta Shearing, other Dr, (RED) other Dr., Dr. Karl Brundage not recognised (RED). Darcy kept her smile in place and nodded along commenting when she could.

The guard's nodding soon slowed and his smile became somewhat easier. Darcy relaxed slightly, her slumping unnoticeable. As she climbed the stairs her mind raced through exits, positions of guards, number of workers and any other variables. She memorised her way, six paces, sharp right, and straight ten paces, left… She was soon left unaccompanied, in a window panelled room overlooking the factory.

"Plant office, Mackie speaking." Darcy tried to work out the words but she was too far away. He looked to be the boss of this establishment, middle aged, Caucasian Australian male who had a bit of weight behind him. She moved closer.

"Our gate house just passed in three doctors. I think one of them might be that women from your shoot out up there." Dr. Shearing was a part of Outcome, a scientist. A lucky one if Darcy was correct in remembering what had gone down in the labs. But who was Dr. Brundage.

"Well, we keep all of our clients labs down stairs so were assuming they've gone down to the basement. I just sent a couple of the boys down there to check it out." Darcy turned on her heel and silently left, the three men too busy to notice her presence. She navigated her way along the second story steel grated runway until she came to the lift.

"Shit." Card access only. Darcy turned and made her way down to the factory floor. It was high risk, as she would stand out like a sore thumb in the sea of pink uniformed workers but the amount of guards loitering about had decreased because of the two other arrivals. She had a fifty, fifty chance, she could work with that.

Darcy cursed her luck and started to retreat with the pink crowd. Head down and pace rushed making herself fall into character with the ones surrounding her. A panic arose as the siren started to blare throughout the compound. Darcy cursed her luck, she was more likely to be caught in these circumstances as the eyes of the Asian workers would become keener with panic. She kept her head down and followed the flow of pink into the sticky night air. She dropped her shoulders and kept her hands out of any pockets, lest she get caught if troubled started.

Aaron grabbed the Doctors hand and weaved through the crowd. His vision was already starting to blur. He rushed through the crowd with his head down but guards, personnel and surroundings closely watched. He shook his fatigue off. He needed to get out of this situation, needed to get her out of this situation.

"Darcy." He breathed but as soon as he saw her she was gone. He shook his head blaming the effects of hallucination on viraling off.

Everything was blurry and hot.

"It's okay Aaron." He looked up. Thick brown hair and blue eyes. His mind stuttered out one name….Darcy…. He let his forehead fall onto hers and closed his eyes letting himself rest for once.

"Darcy." Aaron awoke, sitting up and grabbing a hold of air. He swiped the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings. He pushed himself up off the bed and stretched. He felt the dream quickly slipping from his mind and let it, the image of a 16 year old Darcy faded away. But even as it left his mind his memory of that day still stayed. It was past 9 and it had become pitch black fast but Darcy still hadn't returned. Kenneth grabbed his jean jacket and set off down the dirt roads looking for the brunette. An hour later he found the 16 year old curled up in the ally beside the ice cream store, the ice cream already making sticky tracks down her hands forming a puddle near her booted feet.

"Darcy." She looked up at him with wide blue eyes glazed over with tears. She quickly swiped her nose with the cuff of her jacket then stood on unsteady legs. They meet half way and Ken wrapped his arms around her, a frown indenting his face automatically.

"Don't leave me." Her breath warmed his neck and her small hands clung to his jacket. She was so small, her head only just resting on his shoulder. Ken nuzzled into her hair and squeezed her to himself more.

"Never." That promise hadn't been a lie back then. It had been a naive promise, a promise that could never have been met.

"AARON CROSS!" Aaron looked out of the window and watched as Marta ran from the Manila Police Force. He slipped on his shirt and left his pill canister on the mirror then ran for it. All traces of Darcy pushed back to the far back of his mind.


End file.
